Camelot Flu
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: AU!Zombie, A few weeks after 5X05: The man's eyes shone golden, which matched the glowing blotches which covered parts of his skin. But how on earth was he still alive! Unless… The young man growled at him, the Warlock's life blood dripping though his sharp teeth and down his lips, and launched himself onto the Warlock again.


**Camelot Flu**

**Prologue – To Build a Home**

**Setting: AU!Zombie, A few weeks after 5X05**

**10: I got this **_**lovely **_**idea by an AU called Truffula Flu from the Lorax/Once-ler fandom which kinda got stuck in my head, so here we are! So I hope that you enjoy it!**

**This story is also where all my Merlin and Truffula Flu feels are going so I may take that out on the characters… sorry. **

**And just as a warning, but by Chapter 2 the rating will change to M for reason off bad language and Gory scenes. **

**It's also been a long time since I've written creatively so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**0-o-0**

_Cause, I built a home_

_For you_

_For me_

_Until it disappeared  
_

_From you _

_From me_

_And now, it's time to leave _

_And turn to dust_

_~ To build a home by Cinematic Orchestra_

0-o-0

The young farmer smiled at the large piece of fruit in his hand, taking a huge bite of the sweet tasting apple.

One; if the, best thing he had ever tasted.

His young daughter agreed with him, saying that he was a magician when it came to growing things.

He laughed softly to himself and smiled. His daughter said this with no harm, not understanding the danger yet of such talk of magic and sorcery; but the irony of it was that it was true, well for this once.

It had been a bad harvest last year, the worst in years. Barely anything grew through the harsh droughts and as the winter closed in, the only food they had left were any livestock left from that harsh summer, thin and frail themselves due to the lack of food, and a few seedlings of fruit which had just managed to grow though small crakes in the solid ground. But for some it just wasn't enough, especially for the weak and variable.

Many village children had died in those passing months, almost claiming his own daughter's life. So he swore from that day onwards that she would never suffer, and would never be near death again.

To make sure of this, the farmer created a spell of his own, to make the crops and fruit grow no matter the weather, as well as slightly bigger than they usually were.

A slight side effect he could only guess from making up his own spell without the correct training.

But it didn't matter as it played more to his advantage. With bigger fruit meant that when they sold it in the big city it would double the price it would usually be. Meaning that finally he would be able to buy all the beautiful dresses that his daughter had wanted over these past years, and make her happy.

As well as with any fruit they didn't sell they could store or trade with the other villagers, so none would go to waste.

Life was finally sorted.

As he finished his final bite and sighed in relief.

Just then his daughter ran into the room, excitedly jumping up to see him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she yelped at him as she began tugging at the sleeve of his jacket, attempting to pull her father towards the door but failing to budge him, "I put all the fruit onto the cart, now PLEASE can we get going!? I want to see the castle, the market, and most of all; the Queen!"

He swallowed and laughed softly, ruffling her golden curls, "Let me guess, is it because of the many beautiful dresses that the Queen wears excites you to see her?" he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"YEP!" she exclaimed as she span around, showing off her own dress, "as well as her being the prettiest woman in the entire kingdom; I could only dream of looking like her." She said adoringly, clasping her hands together. "If only"

The farmer broke up the hands of his daughter's, taking one in his own hand and began to walk her towards the door,

"Well who knows," he said smiling, walking her though the doorway and out to the bright sunlight of the outside world, "Maybe this year things will change for us my darling,"

"Really!?" She said excitedly, her bright, round, blue eyes shone up at him.

He gave her a big smile, to match the one she currently beamed.

"Really, really."

He let go of her hand, letting her skip and twirl towards the cart, letting her dance in her own fantasy world. Leaving him to lock up the house, before running up behind his daughter and picking her up as she squealed in delight, flying her over to the cart and placed her upon the drivers stool, and then climbed up the other side and sat next to her, taking the reins of the lone horse who was munching on a piece of the apple that had fallen of the cart.

"TO CAMELOT!" the daughter squealed pointing straight ahead of her, standing up in excitement. The farmer shook his head and smiled as he flicked the reins slightly to get the horse moving, and then did it again to indicate for the animal to turn right, so that now they were going down the correct path towards Camelot.

The farmer raised an eyebrow slightly towards her; his daughter folded her arms and lay back in her seat in a mini strop, "I knew that," she stated, annoyed and pouting slightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you did darling," He said with a slight bit on smugness in his voice, but overall loving, kissing the top of her head, dampening her tantrum as she gave a small smile towards him, and then turned his eyes to the road ahead of them;

Towards Camelot.

0-o-0

**I hope that it was ok. ^,^**

**The next chapter should be out next week, but I won't make promises (as anyone reading my other story would know, I'm bad with keeping up with updates, and I mean **_**really **_**bad) so sorry if it isn't. **

**Also don't forget to review! I want to know what you guys think of this. :] **


End file.
